DOu VIeNnenT NOs rEveS
by miss cerise
Summary: YA un dixieme nazgul, un FRodon très malade et deux filles qui arrivent de VAlinor et des pouvoir dans tout les sens
1. la prohetie des reves

**PROPHETIE**

**Deux jeunes filles d'un royaume mythique, le royaume des rêves, en la lointaine Valinor.**

**Belles et inaccessibles, tel des fleurs au sommet d'un mont**

**Elles sont venues en Terre du Milieu, poussées par les vents de Manwé.**

**Pour se joindre a la Quête et combattre le dixième nazgul, maître des cauchemars**

**L'une calme et douce, profonde et pure et l'autre rebelle et indomptable espiègle et rusée.**


	2. attaque au mont venteux

**DOU VIENNENT NOS REVES**

**disclamer: à part les deux silhouettes et le dixiéme nazgul, aucuns des personnages, des lieux ... ne nous appartiennent (snif)****j'écris cette fic avec une des mes meillleure amies:louise.****c'est notre première fic alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents**

****

****

**CHAP1 : Attaque au mont Venteux**

**Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam se reposaient dans les ruines d'Amon Sul, peu habitués aux situations qu'ils venaient de vivre ; pendant qu'Aragorn surveillait les alentours.i****L était très inquiet, ils étaient à moins de la moitié du chemin qu'ils devaient faire pour arriver à Fondcombe et ses compagnons étaient déjà épuisés.****De plus il en était maintenant sur, les nazguls les suivaient. Son inquiétude allait encore plus loin, il était quasiment certain vu la veille, dix nazguls, ce qui lui semblait impossible.****Il délaissa cependant ses interrogations pour ce consacrer à la tache qui était la sienne, protéger les hobbits jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent fondcombe.**

**Frodon, épuisé par on nouveau fardeau, c'était assoupi pendant que les autres, assez imprudents avaient allumé un feu pour faire cuire des patates, des tomates et du bacon.****Loin de se douter que les nazguls, non loin de là avaient aperçus leur feu, Pippin entonna une chanson » a mi me gusta » qui fut suivie par les éclats de rire de Merry, de Sam et de frodon qui venait de s'éveiller :**

**« A mi me gusta el pipiripipi **

**de la boda inclada paparapapa**

**con el pipiripipi, con el paparapapa**

**A quien no le gusta el vino**

**Es un animal, es un animal**

**Cuando yo me muera**

**Déjare escrito en un testamento **

**Que me hande enterrar **

**En una bodega**

**Al pie de una cuba**

**Con un grano de uva**

**En le paladar »**

**Pris de démence, ils ne virent pas la brume surnaturelle les entourer, et commencèrent à danser en reprenant la chanson d'ivrogne, connue par tout les hobbits de la comté.****Ils s'enivraient de cette brume inquiétante perdant un peu plus de leur lucidité à chaque instant. Ils vivaient une véritable exaltation, un moment de folie, de frénésie.**

**Pendant ce temps, les nazguls avaient éperonnés leurs chevaux et se trouvaient à présent devant l'escalier menant aux ruines d'Amon Sul ; alors qu'Aragorn, ayant entendu leurs chants, retourné à grand train à l'endroit ou il avait laissé les hobbits.****Ils beuglèrent des jurons, dansèrent, chantèrent jusqu'à ce que frodon pousse un hurlement de douleur et tombe lourdement sur la roche froide.****Ils sortirent instantanément de leur torpeur et réalisèrent avec effroi qu'ils étaient entourés par des cavaliers, ces cavaliers qui, vêtus de noir, poussent des cris qui glacent les cœurs, eux qui ne sont ni vivants ni morts, les nazguls ; serviteurs de Sauron.****La peur s'insinua dans leurs esprits, lente et angoissante, tel du venin, paralysant leurs membres et stoppant toute capacité de réflexion dans leurs esprits.**

****

**C'est à ce moment qu'Aragorn arriva, tenant d'une main son épée, et de l'autre, une torche. Il commença alors un combat acharné contre les nazgul, enflammant leurs capes pour s'en débarrasser.****Les épées tintaient et au fur et à mesure qu'il les enflammait, leurs cris stridents retentissaient.****Pour les hobbits, ce combat, qui en réalité n'avait duré que quelques minutes sembla interminable.****Quand il fut terminé ; Aragorn, dont le front était perlé de sueur vit que frodon était blessé, poignardé par une lame de morgul dont le venin (si on peut appeler sa comme sa) était mortel.****Celui-ci commençait déjà à faire son effet car Frodon arborait un teint livide et semblait perdu dans un autre monde.Il fallait l'emmener à Foncombe au plus vite.**

**L'inquiétude les tiraillait, Frodon sombrait étonnement vite, il murmurait des paroles incohérentes et semblait prisonnier d'un cauchemar duquel il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.****Ils s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse foret, l'atmosphère était étrange, ils entendaient des bruits inquiétants, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de d'étrange.****Aragorn portait Frodon sur ses épaules, celui- ci n'arrêtait pas de gémir comme un animal blessé.****Il rentrait dans le royaume des ombres et au bout d'un moment, aragorn le déposa au sol et envoya Sam chercher la seule plante qu'aragorn pensait capable d'aider frodon, L'Athelas, la feuille des rois.****Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, cela n'eu aucun effet.**

**A ce moment là, une elfe arriva sur un cheval blanc étincelant. Cette elfe, d'une intense béauté s'appelait Arwen.****Elle rappela Frodon et usa de tout ses pouvoir pour le faire revenir mais cela fut vain.****Arwen sentait une sensation étrange en prenant contact avec l'esprit de frodon, il était inaccessible, perdu à travers une sombre brume de rêves qu'Undomiel, malgré tous ses efforts n'arrivait pas à percer.****Très inquiète, elle regarda Aragorn de son regard profond et lui dit en elfique :**

**« ce n'est pas normal, il devrait revenir, cela ne c'était jamais produit auparavant, il faut le mener à mon père. »**

**Aragorn acquiesa, mais l'état de frodon était si grave qu'il ne put le transporter sur le cheval.**

**Peu à peu, le dixième nazgul gagnait de l'emprise sur le noble esprit du porteur.****Celui-ci tentait vainement de résister au sombre chevalier mais son esprit s'affaiblissait, s'affaissant devant l'emprise du serviteur de Sauron et le pouvoir dévastateur de l'anneau.****Dans son sombre rêve, le nazgul s'avançait tendis que lui reculait, mais au bout d'un moment un gouffre noir et sans fond apparut derrière lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer.Si il faisait un pas de plus, il tomberait.****A bout de force, il ne savait plus ou aller. Le chevalier s'avançait lentement, ses pas étaient lourds, fatals. A chacun de ses pas, la vie de frodon s'épuisait inexorablement.****Arrivé devant lui, il le poussa avec violence dans la profonde abîme, frodon sentit son esprit se dissocier totalement de son corps, comme un fil tendu qui se casse.**

**Un hurlement déchirant de frodon se fit entendre et il perdit entièrement connaissance, la vie le quittait.****Arwen, au bord des larmes tentait de retenir la vie qui s'écoulait lentement de son corps.****Quelques secondes plus tard, elle éclata en sanglot et déclara dans un souffle qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.****C'est à ce moment ou tout le monde le croyait perdu que deux silhouettes apparurent, faces au soleil levant, tel un signe d'ultime espoir.**


End file.
